


Здесь не разбиваются сердца

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, fytbolistka



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka
Summary: Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп... лошадка?





	Здесь не разбиваются сердца

— И что, миссис Бартон ни разу не пыталась убить тебя за такое? — недоверчиво уточнил Харли, глядя, как Купер и Лила катаются по дому верхом на новеньких моделях брони.  
  
— После того, как я запрограммировал их на высоту не больше двух метров, смастерил детские кресла, из которых невозможно выпасть, и поклялся, что не буду катать Натаниэля без её прямого и четкого согласия? Ни разу.  
  
Играющий с Натаниэлем в кубики Питер отчётливо фыркнул: кресла для костюма были в буквальном смысле выбиты с кровью, причем отнюдь не детской. Пристроив ярко-красный кубик на вершину их импровизированной башни, он паутиной притянул с дивана телефон и написал Харли, что неделю таскал в мастерскую еду, потому что Тони боялся выйти и попасть под горячую руку Лоры Бартон. Харли сдавленно рассмеялся, за что тут же поплатился: после непродолжительной возни телефон был изъят.  
  
— Мне больше нравилось, когда вы двое сражались за моё внимание и не разговаривали друг с другом, — изобразил обиду Тони и сменил блокировку на завоёванном телефоне. Харли, конечно, делов на пару минут, но всё равно приятно.  
  
— Тони, они взорвали твою мастерскую и едва не довели Пеппер до срыва. Не говори, что скучаешь по тем временам, — освоившись с экзоскелетом, Роуди заимел отвратительную привычку бесшумно подкрадываться со спины. Но это не отменяло того, что Тони чертовски гордился своей разработкой.  
  
— Ну, разве что по разъярённой Пеппер... Подушкой-то за что!  
  
— Показалось, что Пеппер спускается по лестнице, хотел тебя заткнуть, — Роуди был сама невинность. Иногда Тони отказывался верить, что связал свою жизнь с таким вероломным человеком.  
  
— Она в Гонконге! И пока ты не сказал, что не знал: мы вместе отвозили её в аэропорт, потому что у Хэппи отпуск!  
  
От ответа Роуди спас Натаниэль, бросившийся к нему с радостным: «Дядя Джеймс! Лошадка!». Притворно кряхтя, Роуди опустился на четвереньки и помог радостному мальчишке взобраться на спину.  
  
— Я убил на твой скелет неделю без сна не для того, чтобы ты изображал цирковую лошадь! Ты хоть представляешь, сколько он стоит?  
  
— Не завидуй тому, что ребёнок бежит с этой игрой ко мне, а не к тебе.  
  
— Ещё чего. Нам просто повезло, что дети Бартона мозгами пошли в мать и знают, когда и кого выбрать. Ты плюшевый мишка, Роуди, тебя развести легче легкого.  
  
— Если хорошо попросишь, я, так и быть, научу тебя быть правильной лошадкой, мистер Карк. Только не говори, что ты боишься не справиться.  
  
— Не пытайся развести меня на слабо, медвежонок! Я не поддаюсь на такие очевидные разводы, — гордо заявил Тони и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
В ответ на него неверяще уставились все присутствующие.  
  
— Вы сконструировали веб-шутеры, которые не нужно перезаряжать целые сутки, когда я сказал, что у вас не выйдет, раз у меня не получилось.  
  
— Ты позволил мне переехать в свой особняк, чтобы уговорить мою маму на MIT, когда я «случайно» обронил, что она ни за что не отпустит меня жить в кампусе.  
  
— Дядя Тони, ты за час пересобрал броню, чтобы мы полетали, стоило маме сказать, что эти машины смерти не для детей.  
  
— На меня не смотри, Тонс, мы до утра не закончим, если я начну перечислять.  
  
— Вы. Все. Чертовы. Предатели. — Тони поочерёдно указал на каждого. — Где мой медвежонок Брюси, когда он так нужен? Он бы точно не дал меня в обиду.  
  
— Лошадка!  
  
— Вот видишь, этот малыш верит в меня! Подвинься, Роуди, сейчас я покажу вам всем настоящую лошадку.  
  
Тони небрежно бросил пиджак на спинку дивана и посмотрел на приготовивших телефоны детей:  
  
— Предупреждаю, если это окажется в сети, то кто-то останется без брони, а кто-то будет сам платить за колледж. Без шуток. Всем ясно?  
  
После четырёх недовольных кивков Тони обернулся и посмотрел на Роуди.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Это не в сеть, это для Пеппер. Вперёд, лошадка, твой ковбой уже заждался!  
  
Изо всех сил делая вид, что это изначально было его планом, Тони опустился на колени и даже не подпрыгнул, когда Натаниэль ощутимо стукнул его пятками прямо под рёбра. Тони ни за что не признался бы вслух, но катать на спине ребёнка было даже весело. Ещё бы не противное чувство, будто он забыл о чём-то важном...  
  
Три круга спустя это «что-то важное» материализовалось прямо посреди гостиной, заставив Тони застонать.  
  
— Энтони, мы с доктором Беннером убедились, что в Асгарде всё благополучно, и передали Тору его пояс. Он просил передать, что навестит тебя, как только выпадет возможность.  
  
— Если бы мы знали, чем ты занят, обязательно взяли бы его с собой. Ты же знаешь, он обожает играть с детьми. А ты немного подволакиваешь левую ногу, это сказывается на скорости и устойчивости.  
  
— Спасибо, Стивен. Тебе, Брюс, большое спасибо.  
  
Роуди, чёртов засранец, даже не попытался спрятать ухмылку.


End file.
